Pup
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Inuyasha comes to Kagome's time to get her, he finds her taking care of her baby cousin, Tukiko. While Inuyasha helps Kagome babysit, Kagome discovers a side of Inuyasha that she never knew existed. Inuyasha cares for Tukiko like she was his own.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired from my 1 1/2 year old cousin who came over last weekend. She so adorable and I got the idea to write this. Here's **_**Pup**_**.**

**And just so you know, Kagome's cousin's name, Tukiko, means **_**child of the moon**_**. Tukiko is based on my own 1 1/2 year old cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dora the Explorer.**

Inuyasha sat in a corner of Kaede's hut, tapping is claws on the floor in an annoying way. The group was staying there, waiting for Kagome to return from her trip home. But it was almost nighttime and Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"Inuyasha, if you miss Kagomes o much, just go get her," Sango suggested, "That tapping is getting annoying."

"Keh, I don't miss her," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, sure," said Shippo sarcastically.

"I'm just annoyed that she's taking her sweet time," Inuyasha said, "We've got jewel shards to look for. I'm gonna go get her." And with that, Inuyasha stood up and exited the hut, ran to the Bone Eater's Well and jumped down it.

**In Kagome's Time**

Inuyasha climbed out the well in Kagome's time and immediately smelled a scent other than Kagome's. It was a scent he was not familiar with. It didn't belong to Kagome or one of her three (annoying) friends or that Hobo guy. Inuyasha walked across the grass to Kagome's house and jumped up to her window. He saw Kagome sitting on her bed, reading a book to a little girl on her lap. The little girl was about a year old with fair skin, straight black hair that reached midway down her back and wide dark brown eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress decorated with pink cherry blossom petals and matching sky blue shoes. Kagome looked up when sensing someone watching her.

"It's open," she mouthed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the window and stepped inside. The little girl in her lap looked up when she heard Inuyasha come in and spotted his ears.

"Doggy!" the little girl squealed. Kagome giggled and said to the little girl, "No Tukiko, that's not a doggy, that's Inuyasha."

"Inooesha," Tukiko said.

"In-u-ya-sha," Kagome said slowly.

"Yasha," Tukiko said. Inuyasha looked at Tukiko oddly.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"This is my baby cousin Tukiko," Kagome said, "That's why I didn't come back today. My mother just told me yesterday that Tukiko's mother needed a babysitter and I couldn't say no. My mom, Sota and Grandpa went shopping." Kagome stood up, holding Tukiko out to Inuyasha.

"Say hi Tukiko," she said. Tukiko smiled brightly and reached out, yanking one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Ow!" Inuyasha said, rubbing his ear as Kagome scolded Tukiko.

"No Tukiko, you don't do that," she said. Tukiko looked with an irresistibly cute look on her face.

"Damn pup," Inuyasha said, rubbing his sore ear, "She has a strong grip."

"Aw, does Inuyasha want me to kiss his boo-boo?" Kagome asked in a little baby voice. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha's face went as red as his fire rat robe. However, when she drew back, Tukiko was clutching onto the front Inuyasha's robe.

"Yasha," Tukiko whined.

"I think she wants you to hold her," Kagome said, "Can you take her?" Inuyasha shrugged, but took Tukiko in his arms. Tukiko smiled, snuggling into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha got this weird feeling inside him, holding such a small child. Most children were terrified of his fangs, claws and ears. But Tukiko didn't seem to mind.

"Aw, you two look so cute," Kagome said.

" 'Gome, juice," Tukiko said.

"Okay," said Kagome, "You wait here with Inuyasha and I'll get you juice." Kagome left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She got Tukiko's pink sippy cup decorated with kittens out the the cabinet and filled it with apple juice. She made her way back upstairs and heard something unfamiliar. Inuyasha was talking to Tukiko. In baby talk. Kagome peeked into her room to see Inuyasha and Tukiko lying on her bed, Tukiko laughing and Inuyasha tickling Tukiko's belly and saying, "Who's a cute wittle baby? Who's a cute wittle Tukiko? You are, oh yes you are."

"Should I leave you and Tukiko alone?" Kagome asked, stifling a laugh. Inuyasha immediately sat up, clearing his throat nervously. Kagome sat down next to him, giving Tukiko her juice. Tukiko sat up, drinking her juice happily.

"So, you and Tokiko seem to be getting along," said Kagome with a knowing smile.

"She's a alot of fun," Inuyasha said, ruffling Tukiko's hair, "Right Pup?" Tukiko smiled up at him.

"Pup?" Kagome asked.

"Just a little nickname for her," Inuyasha said as Tukiko crawled into Kagome's lap and sat there.

" 'Gome. Dora," Tukiko said. Kagome resisted rolling her eyes, but Inuyasha saw the smile disappear from her face.

"Who's Dora?" Inuyasha asked.

"This show for kids about a little Spanish girl," Kagome explained, "It's great for little kids. But for girls like me," Kagome covered Tukiko's ears and said, "I'd rather face Naraku twice. I can't stand Dora."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come and see," Kagome said. She put Tukiko down. The little girl ran to the living room. Well, she ran to the stairs actually. She was carefully stepping down each stair. Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around. Tukiko giggled. They made their way downstairs. Kagome put the Dora DVD into the DVD player. Tukiko climbed onto the couch, putting her sippy cup down on the coffee table. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on either side of Tukiko. Inuyasha soon learned why Dora annoyed Kagome.

"Do you see Swiper?" Dora asked.

"He's right behind her," Inuyasha said. Dora turned around just as Swiper hid.

"Where's Swiper?" Dora asked.

"Behind you," Inuyasha said with an exasperated sigh.

"Where's Swiper? Where's Swiper," said Dora's monkey friend Boots.

"He's right behind you," said Inuyasha, slightly annoyed.

"Do you see Swiper?" Dora asked.

"Behind you, are you blind?" Inuyasha said.

"Where's Swiper?" Dora asked.

"Behind you dammit!" Inuyasha shouted, "Geez, this girl asks questions like 50 times." Inuyasha was surprised to feel Tukiko hit his leg.

"Don't say that," Tukiko said.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"You said a bad word," Kagome said, putting Tukiko in her lap, "Right Tukiko?" Kagome said, tickling Tukiko. Tukiko giggled. Inuyasha watched the two, a smile spreading across his face. Kagome's face was shining with happiness. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, noticing his smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed, looked away and scoffed.

"Nothin'" he said, "I wasn't looking at you. I was just watching Pup." Kagome just shrugged and continued to play with Tukiko, bouncing her up and down on her lap. Inuyasha watched them out the corner of his eye, trying to fight the smile sneaking onto his face. Tukiko began to yawn.

"Aw, is someone sleepy?" Kagome said, "Inuyasha, can you take Tukiko upstairs and lay her in my bed?" Inuyasha nodded, taking the half-asleep Tukiko in his arms and going upstairs. Kagome dug into Tukiko's bag and, after a few minutes, found the little teddy bear that Tukiko liked to sleep with. She then went to her mother's room, where her mother had a smaller bed set up for Tukiko and put the little brown teddy bear in it. Then she went to her room and what she found surprised her. Inuyasha lay face up on her bed, asleep with Tukiko sleeping on top of him. Inuyasha had his arms safely around Tukiko's small body. Kagome smiled at the sight. When she sat on the edge of the bed Inuyasha opened an amber eye.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Kagome whispered.

"Nah," Inuyasha said, "I wasn't really sleeping. Just had my eyes closed. Pup went right to sleep though. She must be tired."

"I'm gonna put Tukiko in her bed," Kagome said, picking her up. Inuyasha nodded, rolling over onto his side. Kagome put Tukiko in bed and went back to her room to find Inuyasha lying on her bed, awake. Kagome sat next to him.

"You know, you'd make a really good father," Kagome told him.

"Keh," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha blushed as he said, "Well, you would make a good mother." Kagome smiled and laid down next to him.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Kagome said.

"I guess," Inuyasha said. An awkward silence fell over them. The darkness of night filled the room, the only light from the moon shining through Kagome's window.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmmm?" Kagome said, turning to face him.

"Have you ever thought of having pups?" he said. Kagome blushed at the question. Inuyasha stared at her flush face, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, "When I'm older of course. After we defeat Naraku. What about you?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess," he said. A sad look crossed Kagome's face.

"With Kikyo, right?" she asked.

"No," Inuyasha said, "With you." Kagome looked at him, shocked.

"M-me?" she stuttered. Inuyasha reached out a brushed a strand of hair out of Kagome's face. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. When they parted, Inyasha whispered, "I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled brightly and said, "I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha grinned and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Inuyasha's tongue easily passed Kagome's lips, exploring the inside of her mouth. He rolled over so that he was partially on top of her. When they parted, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's flushed face, the moonlight illuminating Kagome's beautiful features.

"You're beautiful," Inuyasha whispered, nuzzling Kagome's neck. Kagome sighed in contentment, breathing in Inuyasha's unique forest scent. She felt Inuyasha nip at her ear and made a little squeak. Inuyasha smiled against her skin, peppering her neck and jaw with kisses. They were interrupted however when they heard footsteps coming to Kagome's door. They looked up to see Tukiko standing there, hugging her teddy bear close to her and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong Pup?" Inuyasha asked.

"Bad dream," Tukiko said, sounding close to tears.

"Come here," Kagome said, "You can sleep with us."

"She can?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome elbowed him.

"Inuyasha," she said sternly. Tukiko crawled into the bed, between Kagome and Inuyasha.

" 'Night 'Gome," Tukiko said, "Gimmie hug." Tukiko held out her arms. Kagome smiled and gave Tukiko a big hug. Tukiko turned to Inuyasha.

" 'Night Yasha," Tukiko said, "Gimmie hug." Tukiko held out her arms to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned and gave Tukiko a hug. The three of them laid down together in Kagome's bed, Kagome and Inuyasha had their arms around Tukiko. And together, they all fell asleep to the sounds of the night.

**In the Feudal Era**

"Shouldn't Kagome and Inuyasha be back by now?" Shippo asked. Night had fallen a few hours ago.

"Maybe, he and Kagome are...busy," Miroku said suggestively. Sango rolled her eyes.

"It's late," Sango said to Miroku, "They'll probably stay in Kagome's time for the night."

"My dear Sango," Miroku said, his hand inching towards Sango's butt, "We all know of Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome. It's only a matter of time before he acts on those feeling."

"But Inuyasha isn't the type to always show his feelings unless something makes him..." Sango said, but stopped her sentence when feeling something rubbing her butt.

SLAP!

"Pervert!" Sango shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha may have confessed their love for each other, now if only Sango and Miroku could do the same...

**There's the end of **_**Pup**_**. I going do a sequal with Sango and Miroku soon. I hope you liked _Pup_! Please Review!**


	2. AN: The Sequel is up

**Just wanted to say that I finally put up the sequel to **_**Pup**_**. It's called **_**Blossom**_**.**


End file.
